


Mouse's Not-So-Subtle Crush

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: My Friend Rabbit (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Underrated show, Why has no one made a fanfic for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Mouse has a crush on his best friend and thinks he's hiding it so well.
Relationships: Mouse/Rabbit (My Friend Rabbit)
Kudos: 1





	Mouse's Not-So-Subtle Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie Rabbit, widely known by his last name, aces shop and is an energetic 16yo sophomore; birthday Sep 18.
> 
> Rodney “Mouse” Garrison is Rabbit’s best friend and has a secret crush on him. Mouse is a 15yo sophomore who can’t swim; birthday Mar 25.
> 
> Hazel Alcorn is a straight-A student always on the run. She’s a 16yo junior; birthday Jul 9.
> 
> Reginald “Thunder” Ceros has a big heart but is very shy. He’s a little airheaded and clumsy, but Rabbit takes him under his wing. Thunder is a 16yo sophomore; birthday Jun 12.
> 
> Jasper O’Dell is a relaxed advice giver. He has the patience for fishing and is Thunder’s tutor. He’s in shop with Rabbit and is very mature. Jasper is an 18yo senior; birthday Oct 17.
> 
> Edweena Fanta acts like everyone’s big sister. She’s taller than most of the students at school and has a big heart. She has a mild crush on Thunder and is a 17yo senior; birthday Apr 6.
> 
> Amber Gibble is the oldest of her sisters, an 18yo senior; birthday Nov 19. Jade is the next oldest, a 17yo senior; birthday Aug 26. Coral is the next oldest, a 16yo junior; birthday May 21. Pearl is the baby of the family. She’s a 15yo sophomore; birthday Jan 5. The girls almost always stick together. Jade desperately wants to be an aviator, and all four girls are on the swim team.

_There are only two and a half more weeks of school until winter vacation!_ Rodney, Mouse to his friends, Garrison thinks about the fun he’ll have as he and his best friend walk down the sidewalk. Robbie Rabbit, known by his last name rather than the first, listens to his iPod, dancing around each puddle and crack on the ground as though it would throw off his groove. Rabbit and Mouse have been friends since second grade, and now they’re in their sophomore year.

“Hi, Rabbit!” Amber Gibble, the eldest of the Gibble Girls walks over with her sisters following.

“And Mouse.” The second oldest, Coral, adds. Mouse has to glance up to realize they’ve arrived at the courtyard.

“Ready for another day,” The third Gibble, Jade, begins.

“Of higher education?” The baby of the family, Pearl, finishes the collective thought.

Rabbit laughs off the question and starts talking to Coral about what he plans on making for his shop midterm. Amber breaks off to touch up her makeup at her locker, which leaves Mouse with Jade and Pearl. While the Gibble Girls are often found together, they have their separate lives as well. Jade pulls her hood over her head and shoves her hands in her pockets while Pearl excitedly talks to Mouse about the new routine that she’s been working on for the swim team. Mouse doesn’t like to get in the water due to an incident in years past, but he attends the races to support his friends.

“That sounds amazing!” Mouse grins, stopping at his locker to grab his chemistry and music textbooks.

“Yeah…” Coral sighs. “But what if Coach doesn’t want to listen? I am only a sophomore.”

“That’s no way to talk.” Mouse frowns. “Give him a chance. The routine would be so cool to see. You have it in the bag.”

Coral smiles brightly and nudges her friend; they start walking to her locker. Mouse looks around, upset that Jade has walked off again without telling them bye. Just before they reach Coral’s locker, she catches him staring at Rabbit and a relaxed senior named Jasper.

“So, when are you going to tell him?”

Mouse blinks at her. “Who?”

“Rabbit.” She sighs, trying her combination a second time. “It’s obvious you like him.”

“Of course. He’s my best friend.”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t play dumb, Garrison.”

Mouse frowns, taking over the tumbler for her. “Probably never.”

Coral frowns as he opens her locker. She grabs her chemistry and language books, deciding to drop the subject for now. Mouse and Coral walk to their science class, although they separate to work with different lab partners. Mouse sits by Edweena Fanta in music class for second period. She’s a senior like Jasper, but she’s a lot more enthusiastic about school and seeing her friends.

“Hey, Mousey, we’re doing carols today!” She quickly drops to a whisper, though her voice is still enthused. “Maybe Teacher will let us sing _Let It Snow_.”

Mouse grins good-naturedly. “And I suppose you want to sing with Thunder?”

Edweena has been openly crushing on Reginald “Thunder” Ceros for the better part of the past two years. Thunder is possibly the shyest sophomore, but he’s also one of their friends. Since Jasper tutors him and Jasper lives by a large river basin, their friend group spends a lot of time there – even though Mouse usually skips stones or suntans on a flat rock.

“Well, if Rabbit were in this class,” She cuts into his thoughts. “I’d suggest you and him.”

Mouse’s eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

“It’s okay, Mouse. It’s obvious you like him.”

“It is?” He squeaks.

She doesn’t respond as the teacher walks in, but it remains in his mind. He relays bike rides and playing games throughout the years. When Amber first met Rabbit, he still had his long blonde hair in pigtails, and she mistook him for a girl. There was a lot of confusion, but when she started flirting with him, Mouse felt true jealousy. At first, he thought it was just a divided attention thing. Rabbit’s focus used to be solely on Mouse and what the latter wanted to do. Since they started high school, things have changed, but Mouse didn’t realize it was so obvious.

Lunch comes all too soon. Straight-A student Hazel Alcorn is in line ahead of Mouse. She only grabs a Gatorade and a cup of grapes compared to Mouse’s hamburger, fries, and milk combo. They fall into an easy conversation about holiday plans. After they pay for their lunches, Hazel breaks the topic.

“So, how’s the boyfriend?”

Mouse involuntarily jolts. “Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

She winces. “Ooh. Sorry, Mouse. I must be out of touch. How long ago did you and Rabbit break up?”

He resists the urge to scream. Instead, he takes in a deep breath before replying. “We didn’t break up. We’ve never dated.”

Hazel stares back as though he’s grown a second head. “Why not? The way you look at each other, it’s obvious.”

“I do n… wait. He doesn’t look at me any certain way.”

She smirks. “Yeah, right.” They reach their group table, noticing that Rabbit and Edweena are still in line. She sets down her lunch tray and calls to the chattering teenagers. “Attention, friends. Raise your hand if you think Mouse here should get together with Rabbit already?”

Mouse flushes as the table collectively raises their hands. Thunder is the only one who doesn’t move an arm. Mouse calls him out on it.

“Thank you, Thunder. Glad _someone_ is sane over here.”

Coral frowns and turns to face Thunder. “Why don’t you think they should get together?”

He bows his head before speaking. “I, uh, I thought they were already dating.”

Mouse’s head falls onto the table, narrowly avoiding his food. Rabbit chooses that moment to walk over with Edweena. He cheerfully asks if they were talking about him, and Amber jokingly replies that they were discussing his love life. He laughs it off, and Mouse notices when the pigtailed boy looks over at him. The boys blush, and Mouse spends lunch period picking at his food. When the bell rings, Rabbit pulls him aside from the row of lockers.

“What’s wrong, Mouse? You hardly touched your food.”

“I can’t tell you.” Mouse mumbles. “If I do, you won’t want to be my friend anymore. No matter what everyone else says.”

“Rodney Garrison,” Rabbit reprimands his friend by giving him the full name ultimatum. “I’ll never stop being your friend. It’s been eight years now, and I know that you still go to the spa for mud baths. You love rainbows, and you’re sarcastic when we’re alone. You drink berry juice when you’re feeling ill, and you grow sunflowers on the windowsill in your bedroom. I love you, Mouse.”

Mouse’s jaw drops at the admission. Rabbit awkwardly toddles from one foot to the other, but when he’s about to turn away, Mouse grabs his bicep.

“Wait. I didn’t realize you knew all of that about me, Rabbit. Robbie,” He corrects himself. “I love you, too. Do you, do you want to be boyfriends?”

“I’d love to!” Rabbit exclaims happily.

He opens his mouth and faces the hallway, and Mouse fears he’s about to scream about their relationship to the entire student body. Not willing to take the chance, Mouse grabs the front of Rabbit’s shirt and pulls him down for a kiss – one that Rabbit gladly reciprocates.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you remember this show. Or if you remember a show that no one has made fanfic for. There's a lot of underrated kids' shows out there that people are just forgetting about!


End file.
